Revelando una relación
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Tomoyo ve que es el momento de decirle algo muy importante a su madre, aunque no se siente muy segura de que le caiga muy bien aquello ¿Podrá hacer algo al respecto? Oneshot con yuri


Aún intento saber cómo me llegó este rayo de inspiración, aunque sí tengo claro el origen del mismo, pero no les diré :p. Como bien saben, al igual que cualquier escritor decente de fanfics, no soy dueño material ni intelectual de Card Captor Sakura.

 **Revelando una relación**

No hacía mucho calor que se diga, pues el sistema de ventilación hacía muy bien su trabajo aquel terrible mediodía, pero Sonomi se sentía un poco acalorada ese día. Posiblemente fuera porque llevaba horas y horas revisando papeles como loca, pues en su última estancia en casa acabó posponiendo buena parte de aquellos papeles. En fin, el caso es que Sonomi estaba la mar de ocupada, y no parecía que fuese a terminar pronto con el trabajo.

No sabía si era que el papeleo se estaba tornando demasiado monótono, o si el calor la estaba amodorrando rápidamente, pero Sonomi estaba a que se dormía allí mismo, cuando el abrir de la puerta de su despacho la hace estar alerta nuevamente. Resultó ser su querida hija Tomoyo, aunque se le veía entrar un poco nerviosa, así que su madre suaviza un poco su expresión para hablar con ella.

─ Pasa, hija ¿qué te trae a verme? ─ dice Sonomi con interés y alegría (su hija le había dado una buena excusa para posponer el resto del papeleo).

─ Hola, mamá ─ a Tomoyo le temblaba un poco la voz (indudablemente por temor), y Sonomi podía notarlo perfectamente.

─ ¿Qué te ocurre, Tomoyo? Puedes decirme lo que pasa ─ Sonomi se levanta de la silla de su escritorio y pasa al asiento de invitados, a la vez que invitaba a su hija a sentarse a su lado.

─ Verás, mamá, yo… hay algo muy importante que debo decirte…

Aquella postura de Tomoyo no era nada común en ella. Sonomi tenía la impresión de que estaba por revelarle algo terrible, o que por lo menos su hija temiera que ella no aceptaría. A fin de que su hija tuviera un poco de confianza, Sonomi le pasa un brazo por los hombros y le da unas cuantas palmadas.

─ Tranquila, Tomoyo. Dime lo que me tengas que decir. Te prometo que te escucharé hasta el final.

Tragando grueso y queriendo creer en las palabras de su madre, Tomoyo se calma todo lo que puede para poder empezar su revelación.

─ Mamá, quiero revelarte que yo… he empezado a salir con alguien…

─ ¿Ya andas en citas? ─ a Sonomi le sorprendió aquello, pues le parecía que su hija aún era joven para eso ─ Espero que no sea con un delincuente o uno de esos que se aprovechan de las chicas con las que salen.

─ Claro que no, mamá ─ Tomoyo no evita reír un poco por el comentario de su madre ─. No. Es en realidad alguien muy, muy especial. Es la mejor persona del mundo, alguien que me enamoró desde hace tiempo. Alguien que me hechiza con solamente darme una breve mirada, que me hace sentir más viva que nunca por solo dirigirme la palabra… No tengo palabras para definir lo que siento por esa persona, mamá.

─ Eso suena genial, Tomoyo ─ sonríe Sonomi ─ ¿Y quién es, y qué va a ser esa persona? ¿Es alguien que va a ser médico? ¿Abogado? ¿Mecánico, tal vez?

En ese punto Tomoyo se vuelve a sentir contra la pared. Tenía que responderle con claridad a su madre, pues sentía que todavía no había sido completamente sincera con ella. Le había prometido a Sakura que diría las cosas de forma apropiada, pero el valor no le daba en ese momento ¿Y si intentaba darle una respuesta falsa a su madre antes de la real para ver su respuesta? No era propio de ella, pero supuso que tendría que intentarlo.

─ Sí, mamá. Es alguien que será médico.

La reacción de Sonomi no se hace esperar. Se levanta de un salto de la silla y da un par de brincos mientras daba un grito de victoria, y luego se detiene y toma de las manos a su hija.

─ ¡Te felicito, Tomoyo! Sabía que estabas destinada a apuntar alto buscando pareja. Quién lo diría ¡Mi hija saliendo con un futuro médico! Es tan genial que ni me lo puedo imaginar correctamente… Por cierto, Tomoyo ¿Qué tal es esa persona? ¿Es alguien que conozco? ¿Me dices su nombre?

Ahora Tomoyo estaba arrepentida de haber dicho aquello, pues le había dado a su madre falsas esperanzas sin querer. La verdad era que Tomoyo no tenía todavía una clara idea de qué sería Sakura en el futuro, aunque bien podría convencerla de que sería una magnífica doctora. Removiendo de momento esa idea, que no era lo más importante para ella de momento, se fuerza a encarar a su madre, que todavía se le veía por las nubes.

─ Mamá… hay algo que te debo confesar.

─ Dime lo que quieras, hija. Aquí estoy para escucharte ─ Sonomi toma nuevamente las manos de su hija y la mira a los ojos.

─ La verdad… es que mi pareja todavía no se ha decidido por una profesión. Te acabo de mentir, porque tenía miedo de decepcionarte ─ dice Tomoyo aguantándose las lágrimas.

─ ¿Ah, no? Pero al menos es alguien responsable y estudioso, ¿verdad? ─ dice Sonomi un poco confundida.

─ Sí, eso no lo voy a negar, pero la verdad es que no es un chico.

─ ¿No? ¿Y entonces? ─ Sonomi daba muestras de no entenderlo del todo todavía.

Era el momento de la verdad. Tenía que decir las cosas correctamente, o podría echar a perder para siempre el afecto de su madre, aunque le parecía que la verdad ya era bastante impactante. No había de otra, y Tomoyo no veía un buen panorama sin importar lo que dijera, así que respiró hondo para soltar la verdad de una vez.

─ Mamá, Sakura-chan es mi novia. Es con ella que estoy saliendo.

El silencio se apodera entonces del lugar, Sonomi estaba completamente enmudecida. A Tomoyo le pareció que la temperatura había bajado de pronto en el lugar, y de pronto Sonomi se levanta de la silla para volver a su asiento habitual en el despacho, dejando ver su cara de impacto total.

─ ¿Mamá?

─ Tomoyo… yo… ─ Sonomi no es capaz de continuar porque rompe a llorar, hundiendo su rostro entre sus brazos.

─ Mamá, sé que no te agrada eso, y me duele saber que no estás de acuerdo ─ Tomoyo también tenía ganas de llorar, pero había conseguido la determinación que necesitaba para decir las cosas tal y como son ─. Pero quiero que sepas que amo a Sakura-chan. La amo con toda mi alma, y por eso me niego a dejarla ir, aún si tú estás en contra. Te ruego que no me odies por ello, mamá.

─ ¿Odiarte? ¿De qué hablas, Tomoyo? ─ Sonomi seguía llorando, cuando de golpe se levanta, vuelve a rodear su escritorio y abraza con fuerza a su hija ─ ¡ESTOY ORGULLOSA DE TI, MIJA! ¡Has logrado lo que ni siquiera yo había logrado, que era hacerme novia de Nadeshiko, y ahora tú eres la novia de su hija! ¡Me has superado completamente! Realmente no me esperaba que llegaras a seguir mis pasos, pero ahora que lo sé, te digo que te apoyaré en todo lo que te haga falta.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ Tomoyo no cabía en sí misma de la alegría ─ Pero, ¿y qué era todo eso que me preguntabas si salía con un futuro médico o…?

─ ¡Que les den a todos! ─ Sonomi abraza fuertemente a su hija y le llena la cara de besos ─ Solo estaba preguntando esas formalidades que le preguntaría cualquier madre a su hija, pues como te dije, no esperaba que salieras precisamente con Sakura. Puedes traerla cuando tú quieras, que te aseguro que tendrán mi bendición sin importar nada.

─ ¡Gracias, mamá! Me hace feliz saber que apoyas nuestra relación. Eso significa mucho ─ Tomoyo se pone a llorar a moco tendido mientras aceptaba todos los mimos de su madre.

─ Por cierto, Tomoyo, ¿ustedes se han puesto de acuerdo con el apellido que adoptarán?

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─ A que ustedes se van a casar, ¿o no? Por eso es que te pregunto que si van a ser "Sakura Kinomoto de Daidouji", o en su lugar "Tomoyo Daidouji de Kinomoto". Dime por favor que será lo primero, mijita.

Tomoyo empieza a reírse divertida por aquel comentario. Era verdad que eso no lo había discutido con Sakura, y además todavía había tiempo para eso, pero ya al menos tenía la idea. No iba a quedarse por mucho más tiempo, pues tendría que llamar a Sakura para invitarla a casa para así presentarla formalmente como su novia, y Sonomi regresa al papeleo muy contenta, pues la noticia la había blindado completamente de su anterior aburrimiento, y ahora sólo había felicidad en su mente.

 **Fin**

* * *

Secuelas, versiones alternas, etc, favor hacerlo quien ya tenga la idea (pero que me avise), o que por lo menos se espere a que me desocupe un poco 😝. No es la primera vez que escribo algo para Card Captor Sakura, pero sí es la primera vez que subo un fic simple de este manga/anime, y francamente espero pronto subir algo más, que sé que puedo aportar 😃

Hasta otra


End file.
